


Boxy Pants

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From sniping at each other to sexytimes, in 100-word increments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funny Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476961) by [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie). 



> Challenged myself to write drabble porn in [a comment thread originating from Kehwie's drabble "First Night" on LiveJournal](http://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/644906.html?thread=2903850#t2903850).
> 
> Points of view alternate between each chapter.

"Ouch!" cried Vala, rubbing her elbow. "No fair."

"YOU jabbed ME, and now you're crying foul?" Daniel snapped, rubbing his side. "Serves you right. Besides, it's just your funny bone."

"Nothing funny about a hacking sack in the eye."

"It was YOUR idea to do this indoors. And it's HACKY sack, by the way."

"You know, we could just have sex instead."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her arm, and placed a light kiss on her elbow.

Vala gasped; in the instant she inhaled, Daniel covered her mouth with his. She forgot about her elbow.


	2. Closer

Daniel felt her melt against him and make a tiny squeak of surprise that turned into a moan of delight. Maybe it was the light exercise that had started his pulse pounding, or the close contact Vala had deliberately introduced into a non-contact sport, but he'd never felt any qualms about getting into her personal space – platonically, of course.

The way she was sliding her hands beneath his shirt was anything but platonic, however. 

He pressed her closer. What was he thinking? Was he ready to make this sudden step?

She wrapped a knee around his leg.

Um, yeah.


	3. Playing Ball

Vala moved her hands from his back to reach around his neck. He responded by hoisting her with both his hands under her ass so that she could wrap her other leg around him. How unusually feral of him! Or perhaps not; he'd seemed interested enough, all those years ago on the _Prometheus_. Before she'd head-butted him. 

Their lips separated breathlessly; they both gasped for air.

“I like playing ball with you, Daniel.”

“Oh, you will,” he laughed, a sound more mischievous than amused. Daniel, mischievous? He spun around, dumped her on his couch, and pounced on top of her.


	4. Inappropriate Thoughts

He'd expected that she'd battle for dominance, trying to flip him so that she was on top, but she guided his hands to her bare midriff and made sexy little sounds when he nibbled on just the right place on her neck. Or collarbone. Or cleavage.

He blamed the ridiculous cut-off jeans she was wearing for the inappropriate thoughts that had led up to this moment. Had she actually worn this outfit in Mitchell's hometown? Well, she wouldn't be wearing it for much longer. He undid the button above the zipper and planted a kiss on the flesh it revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh Yeah, totally inspired by that slutty Dorothy outfit Vala wore in 10x15 "Bounty".


	5. Unzipped

The sensation of Daniel's lips pressed on the area below her navel brought such an intense jolt of pleasure that Vala almost jumped out of her skin. She couldn't decide whether to remove her own blouse, or his shirt. Her blouse was closer. Yes. 

But when he slid her zipper down to trail more kisses on her flesh, she fumbled her own buttons and could only whimper and trace her fingertips through his hair. His scalp radiated heat.

“Should I stop?” he asked, looking up at her without eyeglasses. When had he taken them off?

“Let's make babies,” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the condoms were in the bathroom.


	6. Ready

It was both a foolish idea and the best idea in the world: becoming a father. But nine months from now? Was he ready? He wasn't getting any younger. Would Vala stay with him for such a lifetime commitment?

He reflected on all the not-dates they'd had: she'd patiently let him take her to restaurants and symphony concerts as “a co-worker and friend”. She'd accompanied him to several monotonous trips to the Pentagon. She'd lingered in his office, helping him with projects long after everyone else had gone home.

He undid his jeans and guided her hand to his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come ON. You KNOW Daniel would mess with Vala by continuing to take her out on not-dates.


	7. PANTS

“My god,” she sighed, “it's enormous.”

Daniel smirked and shook his head. “You can do this,” he chuckled. “Trust me.”

A giggle burst from her throat as she tugged his undershorts down. What did they call them? Boxes? Boxy pants? “Boxers!” she said as she grasped his shaft. 

Daniel merely shuddered as she stroked him, incapable of saying anything coherent.

Her own shorts were becoming uncomfortable the more she became aroused. Wriggling her hips, she one-handedly pulled at the hem until Daniel helped move them down her legs. 

“Now, darling.”

He sank between her legs and pushed himself inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Enormous" quote ganked from 10x06 "Beachhead".  
> "Trust me" from 10x05 "The Powers That Be".


	8. Heart & Soul

Oh god, he loved this woman. Loved feeling her surround his flesh, loved the sound of her voice, the scent of her skin, the way she drove him to distraction. The way she'd never given up pursuing him even after he'd refused to tell her how she'd irrevocably stolen his heart and soul that night in Atlantis trying to cheer him. 

“Vala,” he whispered against the side of her neck as he moved against her.

“Daniel,” she whispered back, pulling his hand to her blouse.

He hiked it up, ignoring its fastenings, and cupped a breast. “I'm gonna... can't stop...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The balcony scene at the end of 10x03 "Pegasus Project" demonstrates the friendship on which a healthy relationship can be built.


	9. No Room to Want

Vala was so close, she didn't try to delay Daniel's impending orgasm. He fitted inside her perfectly, leaving no room to want anything more or less. She'd suspected that his formerly vehement “disinterest” in her had concealed his true feelings, not insecurity over any physical shortcoming. For Daniel was far from lacking in the physical department.

The weight of him against her, cradled between her legs, his body pressing down and up, sweat and heat building with her own... she let her mind go and let everything just... happen. He thrust tightly as she came and arched herself against him.


	10. More Perfect

Unmistakable: her sudden rush of wetness, her whine of ecstasy, her teeth on his shoulder. 

Daniel's release came with more force than he expected, spinning his thoughts in a dizzying spiral as he filled her deep and long, losing track of time. They were messy and sweaty, plastered to each other as the minutes passed, moments measured in ragged but sated breaths.

He couldn't have asked for a more perfect first time with Vala, but vowed to make the second time even better: no clothes, and in the bedroom. Without the Japanese Noh masks on the wall staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gotta admit: Daniel's interior decorating skills are sorta disturbing.
> 
> So then, this drabble series is the prequel to Kehwie's story "[First Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476961)". Read it to find out what happens next!
> 
> Then after that, you can read "[First Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/477856)" as its sequel.


End file.
